


I’ll Always Be Protective

by marvelwlw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Diana's daughter and you're dating Sara. Diana is coming to visit you and you're going to tell her that you and Sara are dating.





	I’ll Always Be Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You were pacing back and forth in the room on the Waverider that you shared with your girlfriend, Sara. Today was the day you were able to see your mother, Diana, after not being able to see her in over a year.

So much has changed in that time. You weren’t just going to see her but you were also going to tell her that you were in a relationship. You weren’t sure how she was going to react once you told her.

“Take a deep breath.” Sara came up to you, she gently wrapped her arms around you, making you stop pacing. “Just relax, babe.”

You leaned into her embrace and sighed. “I’m sorry, love. I’m just nervous.”

“Everything is going to be just fine.” Sara smiled and placed a kiss on your neck.

“I know…” You lean your head back so that it was resting on her shoulder, you smiled at her. “It still doesn’t change the fact this is nerve-racking…”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to the room, you and Sara pulled away just as Kendra poked her head into the room. She smiled. “(Y/N), your mom is here.” 

You smiled and gave her a thankful nod. As soon as she left you took another deep breath before looking at your girlfriend. Sara leaned in and gave you a sweet kiss. 

“Come on, baby.” She kissed your temple before walking out of the room, you smiled and followed her.

When you walked into the main part of the Waverider and saw your mother, you smiled. Diana looked at you with a huge smile on her face.

“There’s my daughter!” She quickly made her way to you and pulled you into a tight hug, you hugged her back tightly. 

“Hey mom.” You really missed her.

The others left the room to give you time with Diana, the only one who didn’t leave was Sara. Once you pulled away from the hug you turned to your girlfriend, who gave you a loving smile.

Diana looked at you and saw the loving look you had on your face, she looked at Sara and saw her giving you the same look. Immediately, she knew what was going on.

“I know you met Sara when I joined the team but there’s something I need to tell you.” You ran your hand through your hair. “Sara and I are dating.”

She was so happy for you but she was still very protective of you. She is your mother after all, she’ll always be protective of you no matter what. 

As you were waiting for her to say something, you could feel you heart beating faster and faster. It felt like hours before she said anything.

“You and Sara?” She asked, you nodded. Diana looks at your girlfriend, she narrowed her eyes. “You better not hurt my daughter. If I find out you hurt her in anyway-”

“Mom!” 

“It’s okay, babe.” Sara kissed your cheek. “She’s your mom, she just doesn’t want you to get hurt.” Sara looks over at Diana. “I would never do anything to hurt, (Y/N). I love her so much.” 

You wrapped your arms around Sara’s waist. “I love you too, baby.” You leaned in, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Diana just looks at you both and smiles. “I can see how happy you are being with Sara, that’s all I want for you is to be happy. But don’t think I will ever stop being protective over you, you’re my daughter and I’ll always be protective over you.”

“I know.” You smiled at your mother before giving her another tight hug. “I love you mom.”

“I love you too.” She hugs you back.

Now that you told your mother about you and Sara dating you felt amazing. Sara and your mother got along great and it was such a relief. 


End file.
